


Gambling Scars

by Carter_Casterwill



Series: Danganronpa One-Shots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aren't these tags fun, Best shopping list ever, But they aren't in here, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, I really on wrote this as revenge, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kyoko being a good girlfriend, May be a part two about it., Other things probably happened to Celes, That's what this list is., What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, carbonated drinks, eyesight, have fun with it, i'm sorry everyone, you never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Casterwill/pseuds/Carter_Casterwill
Summary: Black was the color of darkness.Red was the color of blood.White was the color of the lights that shone down.And these scars weren't meant to be just gambling scars.





	Gambling Scars

Celestia favorite colors might be black, red, and white, but they were also the colors that she hated the most. Black was the color of the darkness of night in which her attackers liked to come. Red was the color of the blood that past competitors loved to drain out of her body. And white… white was the worst of all. It was the color that Celestia saw when she was held down and used as a toy to others. It was the color of the lights as they shone down on her bare body. The color of the lights that she focused on enough times to make herself more comfortable in an attempt to tell herself that it was going to be okay in the end. Still, in the end, white was a reminder of all the pain she was in.

When those colors were all she had been seeing for a while, it was a relief to see purple. She knew that specific purple color. That purple was her safe place. That purple color was comforting. That purple color was the one color that she would be safe in. She felt the purple embrace her tightly, all in the blurry world that Celestia was used to at this point. The purple was her protector and she found herself falling victim to it. That was her purple. Her Kyoko Kirigiri.

She was finally safe, so she allowed her eyes to close. She allowed herself to relax in her safe place. She let everything around her melt and she snuggled deep into the arms of the one person she felt that would be able to protect her. The white had faded to purple and then to a comforting black. Not the same black that she had gotten used too, the black that meant she was in danger, but a calming black that meant that she was safe, finally. She was able to fade into the darkness and into a dreamless sleep. Safe.

Black, red, and white were common colors in Kyoko’s vision now. Black was the darkness of the nights that she spent looking for her girlfriend. Red was the color of the walls and tables and the floor that was now covered in the gambler’s blood. White was the fluorescent lights that filled the room that Celestia had been kept in. The moment when she had entered the room, seeing the broken and bloodied form of Celestia Ludenberg, she had wanted to break down. She had wanted to let out a scream. The black, the red, the white… All the memories.

That moment when Celestia’s eyes, dazed and hazy, spotted her and she let out the smallest whine a human could, Kyoko couldn’t help it much longer. She pulled the gambler into her arms and she held her close, stroking her head gently, whispering words that she didn’t know if Celestia could even hear. The scars that would be left on her body weren’t gambling scars. These were wounds that were meant to hurt, meant to scar, meant to make sure that she was suffering. The gambler in her arms was falling asleep, and rightfully so. She was beaten, worn out, and probably suffering from blood loss, but she was in her arms. She was safe.

Kyoko wanted to break down, but it wasn’t the time nor the place. At the moment, it was all about the girl in her arms. Celestia truly looked awful, and frankly, Kyoko couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault. If only she had been there… If only she had looked harder. If only she had been faster. She could have stopped all this from happening. She didn’t know everything that her girlfriend had been through, but she could make a pretty good guess that it would be traumatizing her more than she already was.

With the guy who did this arrested, and almost guaranteed a lifetime in jail, Kyoko felt a sense of justice fill her, but she was filled with another feeling. She wanted to end his life for doing this to her. It was not fair. Kyoko understood very well that her girlfriend was not the cleanest person, nor did she have the best habits, but to put a human through this abuse… there was no way that she could let this just go. But at the minute, they needed to deal with Celestia. She couldn’t stay here. She needed a hospital now. That was the number one thing.

**************

It was probably the third day of being stuck in the hospital room, but Kyoko didn’t mind. She felt obligated to stay with her girlfriend and make sure that she was being taken care of. She’d do anything to make sure that she was safe, so that was a given that she was here. She was sitting by the window at the moment, looking outside of the floor she was on, while she waited for a few tests to come back or for Celestia to wake up once again.

In the past 72 or so hours that they had been here, Celestia woke up maybe 3 or 4 times. Each time, it wasn’t anything big. She would open her eyes, just for a bit, only get a few words out, but she was able to drink a bit of water each time and take a bit of food once, so it wasn’t even upsetting when she went back to sleep. She probably needed it anyway. Kyoko didn’t know everything that she had been through (she was hoping to know soon), so she wasn’t in the position to make that decision. Still, despite the cuts and bruises, Celestia was still just as pretty when she slept.

Celestia made a small noise, sounding somewhere between discomfort or a nightmare, so Kyoko looked over at her quickly, but Celestia had merely just turned over a bit, so there was nothing that Kyoko could do about it. She shifted a bit, wanting to go sit by her, to take her hand, but she thought better of it in case it would cause some sort of trigger while she was asleep (which had happened once). It was okay though, so long as Celestia got better and she was okay for just a little bit.

Kyoko was caught between her heartbreaking and looking at her girlfriend with gentle eyes, ones that Celestia was alone was allowed to see. She looked like she was in major amounts of pain, but at the same time, she looked so peaceful now, one of the only times that Kyoko ever saw her like that. The gambler was almost always either in her mask, or in a panic attack, so it was very rare to see the Taeko in her or to see her in a calm state, it was a rare chance that she loved to take. She only wished that it was in a better position than right now.

Another small gasp left Celestia’s broken lips, and Kyoko’s eyes shot over to her once again. Celestia’s eyes were fluttering a bit now, slowly opening up again. She was finally waking up once more and Kyoko found herself with a small smile as she got up from her stop by the window and headed over to the side of the bed carefully. She didn’t get too close until Celestia had opened her eyes and glanced around enough to realize where she was again and know who was in the room with her. When Celestia realized it was Kyoko with her, she gave a slight wave of her hand to let Kyoko know she could come over to her, sensing that she wouldn’t without permission. She didn’t say anything, just took Celestia’s hand gently. They’re fingers laced together without many indications. It just happened. Celestia didn’t say anything, looking around the room for a minute or so before closing her eyes again. Every so often, she would open them up again, then close them, like she was tired, but she didn’t want to go back to sleep. Kyoko rubbed gentle circle to try to calm her down, or keep her calm if she was about to freak out.

Eventually, she realized that the silence was too much, so Kyoko opened her mouth to speak. “How are you feeling?” She asked, intending the response to be non-verbal, so it didn’t surprise her when Celestia gave a slight shake of her head. “What’s hurting? Anything specific?” Again, another shake of her head. It must have been everything or most of her body. “What hurts more? Your upper or lower body?” She gently rubbed circles in the pale hand that had remained relatively untouched. She didn’t get a response this time. Was it that she didn’t know? Or did she not have a way to answer it?

“My pride…” Came the quiet response. Celestia’s voice was soft and calm, completely steady and collected, like she always was, but it was just barely above a whisper and had the unlaying nature of raspy voice, perhaps from not talking much over the last few days. Perhaps it was from over exhaustion. It wasn’t the point though. Kyoko gently raised Celestia’s hand up to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss in an attempt to console her and to get her to continue what she was saying. “M-my mind. You know… m-my thoughts… It’s infecting my thoughts.” Kyoko rubbed her circles in her hand again, being careful and trying to comfort her, but at the same time, trying to coax more words out of her to get a better understanding of what was wrong with her at the moment. “And I just… I can take physical pain, but I’m mentally and emotionally wrecked at this point.” Celestia let a small sigh leave her lips and she stared up at the ceiling, seemingly more awake than she had been a few minutes, but she still looked exhausted.

“Well, I can’t blame you for that. I have no doubt that you’re exhausted. You’ve basically slept for the past 3 days if that’s proof of anything. I don’t know what happened to you, and I have no right to make assumptions, but you’ll be okay now.” Kyoko was practically choking up, internally (she was keeping her voice level), now. This was the first time she had gotten to have a conversation with her girlfriend since before she disappeared. The two weeks she had been gone and the three days she had been asleep had taken a toll on the detective and now she wanted nothing more than to say everything that she hadn’t been able to say while Celestia wasn’t there. She wanted to be able to spill everything about her concerns, she wanted to scold her for being so reckless, she wanted to give her a long lector on being safe, she wanted to tell her how much she missed her, and during those three days, that was probably going to be longer, she wanted to tell her that it was okay. It was just pure despair every time she saw Celestia in pain, or snap awake from a nightmare, or barely able to keep her water down.

“Kyoko?” Celestia asked quietly. Kyoko hummed in response, reaching over to brush Celestia’s bangs out of her face. “Can you do me a huge favor?”

“What is it?” Kyoko asked in response. 

“Can you get me a carbonated drink please?” She said, looking over at her out of the corner of her eyes. Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t like carbonated drinks,” She pointed out. Celestia gave a brief smile, one that faded easily, and had the aura about her that said: “What can I say?” Kyoko let out a small sigh and stood up. “Alright, if that’s what you want, I guess I’ll get you a carbonated drink. Any preference, m’lady?” The m’lady was a little smug, and Kyoko heard her let out a light scoff, but she knew that Celestia liked the titles that Kyoko would give her anyway.

“Nothing with sugar, please and thank you,” Celestia replied. Kyoko nodded her head a bit and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead before leaving the room to get her the requested drink, shutting the door behind her. If Celestia only wanted a carbonated drink, who was Kyoko to deny it to her. It was just a drink, with no sugar, it wasn’t going to kill her. The doctors could whine about it, but as long as her girlfriend was doing alright, then she was going to get her the carbonated drink.

Kyoko came back with the requested drink, opening the door. Celestia heard her open the door and she reached her hand up, wiping her eyes clear of tears. “Hey, ‘Tia, what’s wrong?” Kyoko asked, sitting down at Celestia’s left side, opposite to where she was before. Celestia struggled a bit to try to push herself on her side, but, because she didn’t have any strength in her, it was to no avail. “Do you want…”

“I’m fine,” Celestia snapped quietly, finally just giving up and turning her head to look over at Kyoko. “I’m fine, it’s all fine… It’ll be fine…”

“Celes, is something wrong?” Kyoko asked quietly, wrapping her hand around one of Celestia’s, rubbing a gentle circle into it. Celestia shook her head in back and forth, closing her eyes tightly as a tear slipped down her face. “What’s wrong? Does something hurt?”

“I can’t see you, Kyoko… I can’t see you… I can’t see out of my left eye.” Celestia voice, already super quiet, but as she spoke, her voice broke more. “I noticed it when I woke up, but I thought there was something in front of it. I never thought about the possibility that I couldn’t see out of it. I… I can’t see you… Please… Make it stop.” She sounded so close to tears. Kyoko’s hear always broke for her when she was like this. She wanted to do something about it, but currently, there was nothing to be done about it. “I… I dunno what he did, Ky, but I can’t see…”

“Hey, hey, calm down. It’s okay. It’s just your left eye. I’m sure that the doctors will be able to tell you what happened. It’ll be okay. I promise,” Kyoko replied, cutting Celestia off. She sounded like she was on the verge of a panic attack and she figured that it would be better not to have one of those while she was here. Kyoko rubbed comforting circles gently into her hand, trying to calm her down enough to a normal level. “Why don’t you go back to sleep for a bit? You can have your drink when you wake up, how does that sound?” Celestia shook her head, but Kyoko lifted her girlfriend’s hand to her lips and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. “Just try, I’m not leaving. I promise. I’ll be right here the whole time.”

“O-only if you stay…” Celestia replied, but her eyes were already closing and she was already drifting off to sleep. Kyoko gave her a gentle smile, reaching up to brush a gloved hand against Celestia’s bangs to brush them out of her face. Celestia gave a small hum and looked up at her of a second, soft brown eyes already looking exhausted from the small conversation, met the lavender eyes of her safe place, and the two gave a small smile before she started drifting off into a (hopefully) dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, let me know if you want a part two with Celestia's part. I have some ideas for it, but I am uneasy about this story, so let me know. Also, got inspired by another story on here, so if it seems familiar to that one Kirumi/Kyoko/Celes one, that's why.


End file.
